Christmas Eve with the Family
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: PruCan! Matthew wants Gilbert to finally meet his family.  FACE  He chooses the day of Christmas Eve for the first meeting. How will the react to each other? will they be able to stand each other? FLUFF


**AN: Alright, so I have a few Christmas fics to upload and this one is the first that will be going up! This one is a request from ManiacalDolphins. I hope I did your idea justice. This is a PruCan fic because PruCan is awesome and adorable. It is quite fluffy and I love writing fluff because it makes me happy!**

**Please review this because I love reviews and they are awesome and they make a good Christmas present! Also, Mattie will hug you.

* * *

**

Christmas Eve with the Family

"Gilbert, come on, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Matthew was getting impatient with his lover. They were going to spend Christmas Eve with his family and they were both nervous. Matthew's family never met his albino lover before and he wasn't sure how his family would respond. They knew that he had a boyfriend but, they didn't know Gilbert at all. It would be interesting to say the least.

"Wouldn't want that." Gilbert muttered. He didn't want his lover to know how nervous he was. He didn't want to meet his family. Actually, he did but, that was only because it meant so much to Mattie.

Matthew sighed. "Gil, don't worry about a thing. They are going to love you." He hoped they would at the very least.

Gilbert smiled. "Who wouldn't love the awesome me?"

Matthew groaned. "Gil, remember to behave yourself." It was sad that he had to include that in his instructions to his lover. Luckily, he had told his family the same exact thing. The people that he cared about were just so predictable. He could imagine all of the things that would go wrong if they were put in the same room. That was why he told them all the ground rules in the beginning.

"Get in the damn car Gilbert." Matthew was getting annoyed at the stalling.

Gilbert smiled. "Whatever you say love."

Matthew just rolled his eyes and walked into the car. This was going to be an eventful day.

About an hour later, Matthew pulled into his father's driveway. "Gil, we're here… promise you'll behave?"

Gilbert sighed. "I already told you that I'd be good." He kissed his lover. "Let's go meet the family."

Matthew sighed. Apparently, Gilbert thought that it would be easy to get along with his family. He was wrong on every level.

Matthew walked up to the door and knocked. His father opened it. "Mathieu! It's so nice that you could make it Mon Cher. Where is Gilbert? Is that him?"

Mattie hugged his father. "Papa, be nice to him. Yes, that is Gilbert… can you give us a second to actually get in the house before you question him?"

Francis smiled. "Of course Cher."

Gilbert cautiously followed Mattie into the house. He looked at everyone present and saw three people. He figured that the one who hugged Mattie was Francis. He could tell that the younger one that looked a lot like Mattie was Alfred. That meant that the one other person was Arthur.

Matthew stood in the center of the room and gulped. "H-hi guys… n-nice t-to s-see you." Matthew was already nervous. "T-this is my l-lover, G-Gilbert b-Beilschmidt."

Silence followed the introduction. The first person to make any movement was Matthew's twin brother, Alfred.

Alfred stared at Gilbert, taking the man in. "Not bad, the hero somewhat approves."

"Hero?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew felt like slamming his head against the wall. This conversation was not going to end well. He knew his loved ones far too well to feel at ease.

"Why yes, I am the hero Gilbert."

Gilbert snorted. "I guess heroes aren't as awesome as me then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred did not like the guy right now.

"It's supposed to mean that I am the most awesome person in the room so a hero can't be more awesome then me."

"Your logic is flawed."

"And you are wrong."

"I am not."

"You really are."

Matthew walked up to his brother and smacked him upside the head. He then did the same to Gilbert.

"What the hell Birdie?"

"Stop arguing before I kill both of you." Matthew told them. This was not how he wanted to start off the day.

Arthur chuckled. "Relax Matthew. Alfred could use a bit of competition."

Gilbert smiled. He didn't mind the older, British man.

"Besides, both of them are just trying to compensate."

At that, Gilbert changed his opinion of Matthew's other father. He didn't like him very much at all.

Mattie felt like killing the three of them. He was surprised that Francis hadn't thrown in his two cents yet. That was unlike his papa. Francis should be making sexual jokes and pissing his husband off.

"You have no need to compensate Angleterre." And there was Francis.

"Please stop." Matthew mumbled. He didn't want things to start off on a bad note but, the people he cared about were already fighting amongst themselves.

The trend continued for about an hour before Mattie had enough. It wasn't even dinner yet and they were fighting with each other. He had really hoped that his family would love Gilbert and vice versa but, they just refused to like each other. They refused to agree on anything. He really hated his family some days.

Mattie walked outside and sat on the porch. He really didn't want to listen to his brother argue with his lover. He didn't want to listen to his father make sexual jokes at every opportunity. He didn't want to deal with Arthur's bad attitude.

Matthew was actually followed out by Arthur. "Couldn't take anymore of that zoo lad?"

Matthew shook his head. "Why can't they just get along?"

"You know your brother. He thinks he's the best at everything and Gilbert is apparently the same way."

"I know that Arthur. Why do they have to fight on Christmas Eve though? I really wanted this to be perfect but, I never really expected it to be."

Arthur sighed. "I haven't been helping either, have I?"

"Not really."

Arthur chuckled. "I'm already giving Gilbert hell but, to tell the truth, he's not too bad. I think I could get used to having him around."

Mattie smiled. "That means a lot Arthur."

"About your father… I've been married to him for a while and have noticed that he has this intense need for sexual jokes. It's just who he is."

Matthew nodded. He knew how his father was.

"Gilbert actually seems to be enjoying that part. You know, I think that even Arthur will warm up to him." Arthur paused. "I haven't really seen the two of you together today but, I have seen the looks he shoots in your direction. It's obvious that he loves you."

Matthew smiled. "I guess he does. Hell, if he stays with me after meeting my family, then it must be true love."

Arthur chuckled. "Dinner should be ready soon, why don't we head back in."

Matthew stood up and followed Arthur into the house. Maybe he was right, maybe things weren't as bad as they looked. Hell, maybe they could even be fun.

After another half hour of interaction, Matthew started to see signs of his loved ones getting along. Sure, they were still arguing like all hell. They were still trying to get the better of one another. There was a difference though. They were smiling and laughing at the same time as fighting. That had to be a good sign. Mattie hated to admit it but, he was even having a good time.

Dinner went the same way as the rest of the day but, Matthew saw it as slightly more light hearted. Things were going as well as he could hope.

After dinner and desert, Matthew decided to stop pressing his luck and call it a night. "Papa, we had a great time but, I think it's about time for us to leave."

Francis smiled. "Alright, I'm glad that you were able to come." He turned to Gilbert. "It was nice to meet you."

Gilbert smiled back. "Nice to meet you guys as well."

Alfred snorted. "You aren't that bad Beilschmidt."

Arthur shook his head.

Francis looked at Matthew. "We should do this again sometime."

Matthew agreed and walked out of the house.

When they got home, Matthew and Gilbert sat on the couch for a bit. "What did you think of them Gil? Be honest."

Gilbert chuckled. "An interesting bunch. I think I love your family Mattie."

Matthew smiled and kissed Gilbert, "I'm glad."

* * *

**AN: End! It's fluffy! It's awesome! It's adorable! It's Christmas!**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas or happy whatever holiday you celebrate! **

**On a side note, I have a challenge for all of my readers. You see, my birthday is in four days. My challenge is… I want my readers to write a fic for me. Any fic of your choice. I have my favorite pairings listed on my page if you need an idea for a pairing. The catch is, I will accept them until January 4****th****. Just write me a fic and send me the link. How many presents will I get from my readers for my Birthday? We will see! **


End file.
